ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tony Stark (Earth-616)/@comment-37.113.224.246-20161030063637
i will just leave it here The Super genius intellect - Stark is an not even a genius, and a super-genius. Outstanding scientist, inventor. He is the creator of the AIDS vaccine has enormous intelligence can play in Reed Richards on several boards of chess simultaneously. It has a non-standard, multi-tasking thinking, able to think of several scenarios for a time, able to do complex mathematical calculations in the middle of the battle, for a moment. Excellent skills hacker (not just a great hacker, a genius, able to break into high-tech robot with a very high level of protection, literally without aids). Reed Richards himself idolizes Tony Stark, though, and said that their intelligence level is not much different, but Reid acknowledged that Tony more smart in some areas. Stark also is an inventor of many outstanding inventions, in addition to armor, Mark, for example: *Martial-protecting robots - what is intended for the protection of space around the Earth. High-tech machines with powerful weapons. Such a robot is able to engage in open combat with a small fleet of Skrulls, and fight with them without any problems. *Repulsomagnetic technology - technological inventions based on technologies and developments repulsors and repulsor weapon. It allows the user to fly, improves its intelligence, strength, reflexes, metabolism, response. It allows you to create energy bursts, explosions, attacks, shields, and also allows you to control magnetism. *The prison in the Negative Zone - as well as a portal to the Negative Zone. Negative Zone is something like an anti-universe, the whole consisting of anti-matter, and that is going to die by the Big Crunch. Anyone who wants to move here to change its polarity at a molecular level, or immediately die vremё then flows faster than normal universe. *Ragnarok - a robotic clone of Thor. *Restoration of Asgard - rebuilt after the destruction of Asgard, so that he became almost perfect combining of science and magic. *Artificial Intelligence - Stark is the creator of many artificial systems and intelligence. One of his first designs was A.I J.A.R.V.I.S. which was so perfect that I could eventually experience human emotions and feelings. Also later he created H.E.L.E.N. repeatedly exceeding the previous one. *"The Swarm" - picoprocessors. the size of atoms. Are generally used as carriers of vast quantities of data, but if will integrate into one trillion such they can be used for combat purposes. *Sol's Hammer - Dyson sphere, is also able to absorb the sun's energy. 008% enough that would nourish the moon, and the 2% that would destroy the planet. *Troy - an ever-expanding futuristic city under the control of H.E.L.E.N. *Other technologies and inventions - quantum servers, flying machines, all kinds of weapons, Spider-Man armor, automatic panels, accelerator of dark matter, a time machine, teleports technology, artillery repulsor system "ghost technology," reconstructor of memory machine of virtual reality, the program predict the future anti-telepathic technology, adamantium Sentinels, improved spacecraft "Builders" are larger than Earth and the enormous firepower, many other outstanding inventions.